The Masquerade
by Alunesta
Summary: Kyouya has a strong impenetrable mask, or so he thought. Even the toughest of people can go soft. Now he has to dance with his desires. kyoXoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mask

The sky lit up with fireworks. Everyone who attended Ouran was there having fun, even those who weren't dancing. A few people stood out from the rest. In particular one person stood out from the other, Kyouya Otori. He was tall with short black hair, with glasses that enlarged dark grey eyes. He was standing at the edge of the crowd holding a notebook. A group of girls hesitantly approached him and, with red faces, asked him to dance. He smiled at them, and politely declined. His excuse was that he would only put to shame their perfect grace.

Solitude was something he was used to. He didn't mind watching everyone else dance; he wasn't one for doing something that didn't offer something in return. Instead of a student, he was more like a chaperone. Watching everyone, making sure they didn't do anything they weren't supposed to. His eyes kept going to one person in particular though. She shone like the moon on a clear night. She wasn't very tall, nor was she short. She had short brown hair and big, chocolate brown, eyes. Her smile, even though directed at Tamaki, brightened his mood.

He could accept that she wasn't for him, even like the idea. But liking it wasn't enough to stop the thought that he could have done something, instead of just standing aside and letting Tamaki take her away. It was over now though, and his mask was still firmly in place. It never budges, even when pushed and pulled. It has slipped only twice, at the commoner's convention, and when his father slapped him.

When it was over, everyone not in the host club left. Tamaki, and his angel like face, came hopping with joy over to where Kyouya Otori was standing. Tamaki's blonde hair swayed slightly and his violet eyes were alight with pure joy.

"Kyouya, this night was fantastic!" He practically glowed with elation. Kyouya smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, it was indeed very pleasant." Kyouya looked around, making sure that it was just the host club left. He didn't want to have to tell someone to leave. Honey was eating a piece of leftover cake. Mori stood next to him, silent and happy. Kaoru stood next to Hikaru, making sure that Hikaru's arm didn't hurt. Hikaru was dismissing Kaoru, and was instead trying to change the conversation.

"So, since its officially summer break, what should we do? I don't think any of us have any plans." Tamaki wanted to spend the summer with the host club, which Kyouya would have to plan.

"I have no clue, we can think of something another time. Right now I need to clean up our mess." Pulling out his cellphone, Kyouya called their usual cleanup crew. It took about ten minutes for them to arrive, since Kyouya had told them ahead of time they would be needed tonight. The others had left, leaving Kyouya to continue supervising.

When everything was cleaned up, and the cleaning crew left, Kyouya stared at the sky. You couldn't see the stars, but he imagined they were there. He didn't know how long he stood there, but eventually his legs got tired. Rubbing his eyes he called his chauffeur, who was there in a matter of minutes.

He watched as the world became a blur. Everything blended together, just like the days seemed to. It didn't take long for him to arrive at his home, the Otori mansion. Exhausted he dragged himself to his room. After taking a hot shower, Kyouya sat on his bed. His sister sat on his floor, ransacking his dressers. Clothes were strewn about the once tidy room, and she unsuccessfully tried to shove the clothes back in. She did this every time, ever since they were kids. She was visiting for the weekend, like she does often.

"Kyouya, you have too many clothes!"

"Why must you rearrange them?" he spoke jokingly, she would always try to rearrange his clothes. He knew this, and it didn't bother him at all.

"Your maid is the best organizer ever, how does she get all these clothes to fit!" Finally she gave up and slumped down, leaning against his dresser. "How was the party thingy, for the host club?"

"It went as expected. Tamaki is staying after all, because of Haruhi." He was very good at hiding the pain in his voice. It wasn't like he didn't want Tamaki to stay; he just didn't want Tamaki to be with Haruhi. He sighed, it was all very dramatic. Kaoru told him about the carriage hitting a bump and them all falling out, resulting in Hikaru breaking his arm. Then Haruhi decided to play hero and take the carriage on her own to get Tamaki. He only knew bits and pieces of what happened after that.

His sister, being very close to Kyouya, knew what he was hiding. "Well, maybe this summer something spectacular will happen." She stood up, and waved goodnight. On her way out she turned off the light, leaving Kyouya alone in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Planning

Of course, when they wanted something, they made sure they got it. So it was about 10:00 pm when Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, and surprisingly Haruhi, all woke him up in the morning it wasn't really a surprise. Since it wasn't super early Kyouya allowed them, but it took some time to fully wake him up.

Once he got dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and khaki shorts they all sat in the pristine living room. He had his notebook, scribbling something in it.

"Kyouya Senpai, what do you write in that all the time?" Haruhi sat in front of him, on the couch next to Tamaki. "You never seem to put it down." Her head was tilted to the side just barely, and her eyes were filled with curiosity.

Kyouya lifted his eyes, and adjusted his glasses. "That's a secret." He said, and then went back to writing whatever he was writing.

Tamaki, still thinking about their summer vacation plans, started naming places to go and what they would do there. The twins started naming places as well. Tamaki started arguing with them, saying that Italy isn't that fun. Honey mentioned something about German chocolate, which wasn't surprising. Mori just sat there, listening to conversation but not taking part in it.

Haruhi, who, like Mori, was paying attention but not taking part in it, spoke up.

"What about you Kyouya?" She asked. "Surely you have somewhere you'd like to go."

"I have no place in mind, why do you ask?"

"It seems we always do what they want to do, why don't you decide?" Kyouya smiled at that.

"It was Tamaki's idea to have a summer vacation; he should be the one to decide where we go."

"But you'll end up planning the whole thing; you should be the one to decide."

"There is logic in it, but Tamaki wants to decide more than I do." Tamaki heard this and pounced on Kyouya.

"You're the bestest friend a person could have!" Tamaki stood up, tall and powerful. In an excited, but firm, voice he said. "We should go to Switzerland. While we're there we can go skiing and look at the mountains!" He grabbed his face, picturing something that only he could see.

_In The Mind of Tamaki Suoh_

Haruhi and I were in a log cabin, cuddling on a sofa. There was a warm fireplace in front of us, setting a romantic setting. A warm blanket rested across both our shoulders. In Haruhi's hands was a cup of hot chocolate. She looked over at me, and told me that she loved it.

_What Actually Was Going On_

Everyone was used to Tamaki zoning out by now so they all decided, did they want to go to Switzerland? Skiing did sound like fun, and it would get them away from the heat. Summer just didn't have that same special feel when you were rich, they could swim anytime or do anything.

It was a unanimous vote (everyone but Haruhi agreed) and so Kyouya started planning. They all chattered excitedly about how awesome this would be. It ended abruptly when Kyouya's father came in talking to someone they didn't recognize. Kyouya knew his father enough to tell that this probably was another influential man that they were to become 'friends' with.

The man was average height, with short, military cut, blonde hair. His eyes were deep green, which looked almost wild. He wore a suit similar to his fathers, but instead of blue, his was black with a red tie. Kyouya put on a perfect smile. His father briefly met his eyes, which said that he was going to be called soon. They walked out of the room, going to fathers study.

This means that his friends would have to go home. Quickly they decided that they would leave next week, and be gone two weeks. That way when they got back they could plan ahead for the host club. With that they said their goodbyes. Kyouya was slightly pleased that they were gone. He could think with peace and quiet.

It wasn't long until his father called him to his study. When he walked in, his two brothers were already there. One of them had made a joke and they were all laughing. When they realized that Kyouya had arrived everything went serious. It was like he screamed seriousness. His father introduced him, and as always he was praised for his looks and brains. Of course, his brothers were held in higher regard.

It took two hours of charming to finally get let free. Kyouya immediately went to his room. He sat down on his bed and relaxed. He made his mind go blank, thinking of nothing. It was a way to settle all the pent up stress. He wanted to be the one who inherited his father's company. His brothers had firmly planted their feet though. It would take a miracle to get him where he needed to be.

Instead of thinking about it, he shoved it in the back of his mind like he always did. Instead he chose to focus on the host club, like he often did. He pulled out his laptop and made the plans for their trip. It only took a few phone calls and some slight research, only because he knew exactly what to look for and who to call. So it took thirty minutes at the most. Next week they would be on a private jet to Switzerland.

He fell asleep, his mind blank of everything. He didn't dream of anything.

The week was uneventful. The only thing that really happened was Tamaki coming over, checking to make sure they had everything planned. He really wanted to go on this trip. He left soon after; he was going to visit Haruhi. He left Kyouya to his silence. Silently he thought he might be going crazy.

He was packed and ready, everyone was on the plane. He wasn't sure he wanted to go, but it wasn't like he had any other plans. So in he went, to somewhere he had no interest in.

The plane ride went as expected, no troubles. It took a day to get to Switzerland, and when they landed it was cold. They all got in a limo that was waiting and went to the cabin. Cabin is an understatement; it was more like a small mansion. It smelled of warm vanilla, and had a giant fireplace in the parlor. The walls were painted light hues of green and blue. It was very soothing, and very different from his house back in Japan.

After they were all settled in, they went to check out the town they were in. It was a nice town, with lovely architecture. Most of the houses where as big as the "cabin" they were residing in. For lunch they ate at a small restaurant that had great pastas. Kyouya just listened, trying to plan ahead. He had his notebook out and was scribbling something in it. He only wrote so much before they started questioning him about what was planned. Before Kyouya could answer though, the twins started naming things they would like to do. Sighing, Kyouya went back to scribbling in his notebook.

It was the fifth time that they all went skiing, they all loved it. Kyouya sat in the coffee shop that was at the base of the mountain. Haruhi was on the ski lift with Tamaki. She fell while getting off, and he helped her up. Kyouya watched briefly before averting his eyes. There was a rumble, and then beeps. Surprised, Kyouya looked up and saw snow rolling down the mountain. The twins had just gotten in, with Mori and Honey. He stood up immediately. Haruhi and Tamaki saw it before Tamaki pulled Haruhi down and covered her, just in time. The snow piled over them.

Immediately Kyouya ran out. The snow wasn't even settled, but he never looked anywhere else. He didn't have ski's on, so he sank up to his knees. His eyes hurt from the sun shining off the snow. It wasn't very fast, but Kyouya was determined. He blinked, and lost where they were. People in bright orange vest started coming out with shovels. He was halfway there, and they started calling out to him.

He reached them, his legs starting to go numb. He had gloves on, but very thin ones. Quickly he started digging. When he reached the bottom, he didn't see them. Frantically he kept searching. Five feet to his left, he found them. Relief flooded their red faces. Men with orange vests came over and escorted them back to the coffee place, while others uncovered survivors.

Kyouya was shivering, sitting at a table with the others. Suddenly a warm blanket was draped across his shoulders. Surprised, he looked up. There was a petite girl with eyes dark blue. It was like looking into the depths of the ocean. Her golden hair was held up in a ballerina bun. She was wearing an orange vest, and carrying more blankets. She handed them out to the others, and they all thanked her.

Kyouya couldn't help but think that she seemed familiar. She walked off to keep handing out blankets. Kyouya stared after her, she looked very familiar. I must be going crazy, he thought. The others totally forgot about her, they talked excitedly about what they wanted to do next.


End file.
